The Ideal Puppet
by Dr.pro
Summary: Tatsumi has fallen to Kurome protecting Akame and now he is her soulless puppet how will Night Raid fight this how will they be able to put down there own comrade? or maybe there's a way to rescue Tatsumi from this swords curse
1. The Plan

"The Plan"

_**well this is my first story so go on easy on me but I think it should be ok feel free to leave a review I should have the next chapter up in a couple of days**_

Not that long ago after sheele died Tatsumi promised Akame that he would live on and see the new empire be formed, and keep that promise so far the boy has done not only has he taken out the three beasts but he also manged to get a lot stronger he now has the imperial arms Incursio. Night raid was currently in there new hideout with there newest members and that is were this story will be starting right before "kill the puppets"

"are targets are Kurome and Bols" Najenda said in the kitchen with the rest of the group.

"Kurome is a greater threat then Bols so I would recommend we kill her first, as Akame told me this Imperial arms she carry's is no joke**Yatsufusa **it has the power to resurrect any person killed by the blade into her own puppets"

"Does it have a trump card?" Tatsumi asked

"No but it still is a deadly imperial arms and no matter what you do don't turn your back to it Kurome always attacks when your not expecting it" Akame explained

Tatsumi simply nodded

"we have planted a distraction for the rest of the jagers so If my Intel is right it should only be Bols and Kurome but I wouldn't be surprised if more are there so expect any thing even Esdeath" Najenda said

just the mention of Esdeath gave Tatsumi chills he saw first hand what she can do on that island and he knew the next time they would reunite it would be as enemy s. but Tatsumi knew he couldn't take on Esdeath hell he even doubted Akame could kill her and he has never seen Akame lose a single fight but he had to hope that Akame could do it he had to be hopeful for Bulat and sheele

"I actually did some reading about this imperial arms myself" Lubbock said breaking Tatsumi out of his line of thought

"it seems the resurrected bodies aren't corpses but perfect remakes of there bodies with the mindset of the people that she killed and the memory is kept but the soul that part stays in the sword. So there forced obey her every command "

"I've heard of some terrible imperial arms but that one takes the cake" Mine replied

"yea well just try to not be killed by it even you can manage that Mine" Chelsea said with emphasis on the you

"god I hate you!" yelled Mine

"enough you two" Boss said shutting Mines Bickering and Chelsea's laughter down

"well everyone knows what there doing we ride out tomorrow"

"Understood" they all said in unison

as They were all eating in the kitchen Tatsumi had a not so nice feeling in his gut like something awful was going to happen but he brushed it off and for right now talked to Akame (who he secretly had feelings for) About training. But no matter how many times he talked with his comrades and tried to put his mind of things he still had that feeling.


	2. Kill the dolls!

"_**Kill the Dolls"**_

"I wonder how many will die? Kurome said in a creepy voice she had survived the sniper shot and wave blocked that hit from Susanoo but in turn wave got launched into another atmosphere but she was sure he would be fine he is stronger then he looks but never mind that she had gotten to show the true power of **Yatsufusa** and conjuring 7 bodies all at once so luck was in her hands right now

"...Natala." Akame had stuttered before speaking up to Kurome "LET HIM REST KUROME"

"why would I do that" Kurome responded "he's my childhood friend and soon ill add you to my collection sis then we will be together forever"

Akame grimaced at the thought of that she knew that being a soulless puppet was a fate worse than death "Not On Your Life" as she went for a down ward slash on Kurome that was easily blocked by her "to bad" Kurome responded as Akame fell of the S class Danger Beast. She looked over and saw Bols fire a ranged fireball "it has a ranged attack?" she questioned before Tatsumi caught her in mid air saving her from the fire attack "you ok Akame?" Tatsumi asked

"yea" Akame replied

"hey try not to rush in alone that's not like you and will probably get you killed"

Akame nodded in response

"everyone pick your targets once where done with the puppets we go after our targets" Najenda Ordered

"This time I wont miss" Mine aimed at Kurome calmly enjoying her sweets. as Mine prepared to pull the trigger Natala appeared in her sights before shooting a grapple hook from his spear and just out of the corner of her eye Mine spotted a very good sharpshooter with duel guns aimed at her head

Mine managed to get to cover before the guns had shot but she was in trouble with Doya and Natala on her ass there would be no way she could take a shot on Kurome meanwhile Tatsumi was having a hell of a hard time with Apeman and Henter. While leone and Najenda were facing Rokugoh a general who used a whip and a former colleague of Najenda so she would grant him a quick death

Akame was against Bols who was a lot harder to kill especially with this body guard puppet and his shield

"magnificent aren't they" Kurome said to practically no one has she ate some of her cookie

"Natala was a childhood friend of mine he is amazing with a spear"

"Doya was a former assassin from the northern tribes you can still see the determination in her eyes"

"Wall was a famous bodyguard but he was protecting my target so I had to kill him"

"Apeman is a special-class Danger Beast that uses brute Strength over all else"

"Henter is a former survivor of a savage tribe he's pretty tricky with that knife"

"Rokugou was a former general that tried to betray the empire and join the revolutionary army so I had to kill him"

"Then we have Death Tagool a super class danger beast who I managed to find in hibernation what a lucky find!" Kurome finished describing all of her Puppets

"oh and I still have one more but that one is a surprise"

Tatsumi was very surprised to here this "she still has more?!" just then he blocked a Knife attack from Henter then ducked under a punch from Apeman

"god dam it there so In sync if only one of them could let up for a second then I could easily finish this"

Tatsumi then took a punch from ape man in the abdomen which damaged his armor slightly

Hencer was about to Pounce on Tatsumi and try and stab him in a weak spot he found in Incursio when he saw a tribesman. Hencer went into a state of shock as he locked into the tribesman mask has it approached him it then stabbed him in the forehead then the tribesman suddenly turned into a red head who had a grim look on her face. Hencer did not like that he started screaming and got ready to stab the girl in rage before being torn in half by Incursio's Dragon Spear

"Thanks Chelsea" said Tatsumi

"no problem… WHELP good luck with that gorilla" Chelsea yelled running away

"it should be no big deal"

And Tatsumi was right about that, with out Hencers constant attacks with the knife he in a few power full punches Disposed of Apeman. Tatsumi had weird feeling that he did this faster then he should have but it was nothing but a feeling for now he looked at where he expected to see Kurome but saw Akame making her way up the mountain that Kurome was. "oh come on Akame this isint like you" he said as he flew to go help her with Kurome.

_**minutes earlier**_

Akame had gotten very close to taking out Bols. She had manged to single out the body guard and take him out now it was only her and Bols but he still was a very worthy foe she barley managed to dodge his fire "need a little help?" she heard leone ask. Akame looked over and went wide eyed when she noticed leone had a missing arm "leone.. are you ok" Akame asked full of concern "don't worry about me ill be able to regenerate it. "Akame even with one arm I think I can take this guy why don't you take out the other target"

Akame wanted to protest but stopped when she looked up and saw Kurome calmly eating her snacks she nodded and with her signature speed she sprinted towards where she saw Kurome last.

_**Minutes later**_

Tatsumi flew towards Akame who had already engaged Kurome on her own

"Oh big sister you'll be such a good edition to my collection I cant wait"

"stop saying things like that it will never happen to me!" Akame said while Fighting Natala and Kurome at the same time knocking Natala down to then lock swords with Kurome

"that's what they all say big sis before they join me" Kurome said taunting Akame

Natala appeared behind Akame and was about to hit a devastating blow with his spear but before he could he was stabbed with a spear from Tatsumi who came in flying really fast this attack caught Natala from surprise and It went directly through him killing him and freeing his spirit.

"NATALA NO! DOYA ATTACK" Kurome yelled breaking away from Akame

Tatsumi barley had time to get up before the Gunslinger jumped in the air shooting rounds into both of them

Akame was fast enough to dodge back and Tatsumi turned his back to the bullets so his armor blocked all of them but he made one mistake he turned his back to Kurome and before the gunfire could stop Kurome saw a weak spot in Incursio's armor she smiled to her self and went for the kill

"LOOK OUT! Akame yelled

but it was to late Kurome had pierced through Incursio's armor and struck Tatsumi in the side

time seemed to freeze. Has the sword was now completely through Tatsumi's side he went wide eyed

so did Akame.

"i… I cant move" Tatsumi barley was able to say

she whispered into his ear "you killed my friend now your just going to have to replace him" she pulled her blade out of the wound then slashed tsunami's now weakened armor across the back that would be the killing blow

"TATSUMI!" Akame yelled she ran to the bloody man in armor

"Tatsumi?" she knew that name as the smoke from Incursio cleared the man that commander Esdeath had fallen in love with appeared. This got Kurome off guard she knew there was a possibility he was in enemy but she wouldn't have guessed that he was with Night Raid. Doya was about to take some more crack shots at Akame but she held her hand up stopping Doya Kurome wanted to see this.

"im sorry… g..ues I wont be keeping my promise.." Tatsumi coughed up blood he was in Akame's arms she was crying. Kurome was surprised to see this she had only seen her sister cry when they were little.

"YOU GAVE ME YOUR WORD! YOU PROMISED ME" Akame said with tears

"look at me Akame do I.. look like a promise keeper?"

"there is one.. thing I always wanted to tell you" Tatsumi said

"yes anything you want Tatsumi" Akame said

"I… always… loved..you" Tatsumi manged to say before kissing her. The kiss was returned but when it ended Tatsumi closed his eyes for the last time.

Kurome started laughing sadistically if there was one thing she longed more for in this world it was making her sister suffer ever since she betrayed the empire and broke Kurome's heart she wanted her to hurt just has she made her hurt

"don't worry sister ill take good care of him"

Akame went wide eye at this she forgot about Kuromes imperial arms she would have mercy killed Tatsumi if she remembered. She looked up at Kurome with Anger in her eyes "DON'T YOU DARE"

"PLEASE KUROME HAVE MERCY ON HIS SOUL AND LET HIM REST"

Kurome face darkened at that "mercy? I don't think that word is in my vocabulary"

just as she said that an evolved Su carrying Najenda with Mine following "Kurome earlier you wondered how many would die right? Well I believe I have your answer."

"no need I only got one I expected more but that's ok" she said pointing to a very sad Akame holding a bloody Tatsumi

Najenda and mine saw this and went to a little bit of a Shock were as Su just had a grim face of anger

"ba.. bastard" Najenda managed to get out

Kurome again laughed more and more she loved this she had successfully gotten to all there heads. She loved taunting her opponents.

Akame got up from Tatsumi's body she had more anger in her eyes Kurome had never seen before which just brought her more joy. Suddenly Akame sprinted towards Kurome with amazing speed and she was about to strike her when a sword blocked the hit. It wasint Kurome's sword Akame's eyes slowly move to the right to reveal Tatsumi he looked so real it was a perfect recreation of his body that made Kurome to laugh a lot more sadistically sweet revenge is sweet.

"my new body guard will protect me from anything you throw at me "

but Kurome knew she had to retreat she saw the sniper aiming for her a biological imperial arms using its trump card about to pounce on her and on top of that she had Akame keeping Tatsumi busy she needed to get out of there she just needed the perfect opportunity. Just as she said that as if a god was watching over her a giant explosion destroyed the whole area. she was swept off her feet as she passed out from the explosion.

_**Well god dam that was a hard chapter to write but It was worth it in the end. I hope you guys like the story so far! The next chapter should take a little longer to make**_


	3. kill the misery!

"_**Kill The Misery" **_

Kurome woke up to weak to stand she looked up and saw that Tatsumi was carrying her out of the fight she had a slight smile on her face she was still a little shocked to find out that Tatsumi was a member of Night Raid.

"I wonder how the general will react to this" she said out loud in a weak voice

Tatsumi didn't even bat an eye he truly was the Ideal Puppet. He couldn't move his body he couldn't even control when he can blink. His body was not his anymore

All he had was his thoughts

And he had a lot to think about

_**Same time: Bols**_

"That was a bad explosion if that lion girl hadint bitten of my imperial arms I wouldn't of had to do that" Bols said

"I hope Kurome got out safe"

just then he saw a little girl crying under a tree she had hurt herself

"little girl its dangerous here'

"AGHHH MONSTER"

"i am here to help "He said bandaging her up

"see all better" he finished

"THANKS mister" she said giving him a hug

Bols then a very sharp point in his throat he made a sound surprise as the needle was removed from his body the little girl was transformed into a red head girl

"that girl you saw she was a villager in an infected town you burned to the ground"

A few painful seconds passed before Bols fell to the ground still trying to make it to his little girls

back at home. He knew the retribution was coming.

" the hardest part of this job is when you feel your targets pain" Chelsea said leaning against a tree

"Nice job on Bols" Lubbock appeared

"but we need to get back to the rendezvous"

"why? We havint finished our mission yet" Chelsea said about to go after Kurome

"don't go, boss said it was important but she hadint told me why "

Chelsea sighed

"well alright lead the way"

_**Five Minutes Later**_

Lubbock entered followed by Chelsea

"alright what was so important that I was cut by my mission early whats happening" Chelsea said expecting an answer immediately but getting a surprise silence by the 5 other assassins in the room

when she looked at the room the first thing she noticed was A very angry Leone with one arm on the bed. The second thing she saw was Su and Boss were siting at a table deep in thought. The third thing she noticed was that Mine was Cleaning pumpkin not for the purpose of cleaning but for getting her mind off things it almost looked like on her face. The fifth thing she noticed Akame was looking out the window with the saddest red eyes you had ever seen she looked like a child who just lost a puppy. And the final thing she noticed was that Tatsumi was missing. She put the pieces together extremely quickly Lubbock put the pieces together 2 seconds after she did and as soon as he did he was hit with a wave of sadness he hadint felt since Shel Died

Chelsea sat next to the boss while Lubbock had just stayed there. Lubbock always teased Tatsumi so much he never got to tell him stuff like how he valued him as his best friend or how after this was all over he could help out at the book store or something like that.

"so how did he die?" Chelsea asked Najenda

"Kurome" She responded

Chelsea sighed getting up she spoke up to say this next part

"I told you guys if something didn't change one of you would be the next casualty if Tatsumi died then he was clearly incompetent "

"oh shut the hell up" Leone said

"no your wrong" Akame spoke up to Chelsea then standing up and approaching her

it was then Akame had a slight tear streaming from her face she grabbed Chelsea by the vest looking back up at her with painful eyes

"Tatsumi died because of my incompetence"

"I attacked Kurome before I had reinforcements helping me"

"if I had just waited Tatsumi would still be alive and he wouldn't be a puppet of Kurome"

"Its not fair for him to die because of my mistake so I promise to put him down"

Akame had finished

"were gonna bury his body at base" mine said not moving her eyes off pumpkin

"we cant do any thing now but we will eventually free Tatsumi's soul from this curse" Najenda stated

"that kid deserved better than that kind of death "

"are you sure we can afford to do that? I don't think we can fight Kurome right now shes probably gonna reunite with the rest of the jeagers soon" Chelsea said

"i said eventually" Najenda stated

"god I wanna smash that girls brains in first she cuts off my arm then she kills Tatsumi she gripped her fist. Oh that reminds me Lub I need you to sew on my arm"

"oh.. uh.. yea sure give me a second" breaking Lub out of his line of thought hes been in since he got in the cabin.

They all had a lot on there mind

_**thanks for reading this far till the end this one didn't take that long to write but I promise you the next one will take a little longer **_


	4. Kill the Reunion!

"_**KILL THE REUNION"**_

Kurome met with Run and Seryu at a small town where they were very surprised to see Tatsumi carrying her. And how happy she looked, she waved to them with a happy face. They rushed over to her

"Kurome are you hurt?" Run asked

"and whats Tatsumi doing here?" Seryu asked

"Im fine I just didn't feel like walking" she said as Tatsumi put her down

"and it looks like our good friend Tatsumi here was a night raid traitor"

she said Run and Seryu both went just a little wide eyed. Run stayed like that while Seryu just smiled

"wave and bols where are they?" Run asked

"I think Wave made it out but Bols for sure died I think he exploded his imperial arms so I could get out or something like that" Kurome said calmly

again they went wide eyed they just found out that one of there favorite team members had passed away and that one of them might have survived

"hey I need to go report to Esdeath where is she"

"oh of course shes in the hotel we rented right there" Run said pointing to the building across from them

"And good job killing that night Raid trash. we might have been well acquainted with Tatsumi but he deserved the death he got "Seryu said harshly

"thanks Seryu come on Tatsumi" Kurome said

with out missing a beat Tatsumi followed her. Kurome hummed a tune bobbing her head around while Tatsumi walked behind her.

"he looks so alive" Run said

"yea its hard to believe he and the commander used to be in love with each other" Seryu said

_**in Esdeaths quarters**_

"who is it?"

Esdeath said as she heard a knock on the door

"Kurome"

"Come in" Esdeath replied

Esdeath then gasped and started to blush when she saw Tatsumi open the door for Kurome

"Tatsumi is that really you" she pulled him into a tight hug

Kurome then looked away at something else this was gonna be pretty fucking awkward.

**Fuck might as well give it to her.** Kurome nodded to Tatsumi and he returned the hug which brought so much joy to Esdeath it was actually pretty cute. But Kurome had to tell her the truth

"Where did you go from the island I couldn't find you?" Esdeath asked

"commander." Kurome said with a grim face. Esdeath looked over at her

"oh I forgot about you Kurome.. yes what did you report back..where are the others?" Esdeath said hugging Tatsumi tight still

"Tatsumi was a member of night raid he was wearing the demon armor Incursio I manged to get a lucky strike in and kill him. But if I knew it was Tatsumi I dont think I would have tried to kill him" Kurome got out

"so what Im seeing right now is **Yatsufusa** right?" Esdeath said

Kurome nodded her head

"so Tatsumi is dead then. I guess that means he was weak, But then why does it still hurt?" She said gripping were her heart while saying that.

"bols gave his life as well commander"

"I see. And wave?" Esdeath questioned

"we lost each other but I think he's ok "Kurome stated

"good work on getting a night raid assassin Kurome can you take Tatsumi here and let me have some time to think"

"of course ma'am" Kurome finished

the second the door closed behind her Kurome let out a smile.

"Tatsumi sword" she demanded

in an instant Tatsumi disappeared into what seemed like thin air. _**God having him out for so long is strenuous but worth it, if I can practice having Tatsumi out all the time I might get more powerful and be able to summon more puppets.**_ Kurome concluded her thought

"well for now guess I might as well get some sleep" Kurome said before heading to her bedroom

"oh wait did they get a room for me?" She asked herself. She sighed now having to go ask Run.

_**heyy another successful chapter it was pretty short I know but the next one will be pretty long I promise. Anyway thanks for reading!.**_


	5. Kill the Memories!

"_**Kill The Memories"**_

Tatsumi didn't expect being in the sword to be so painful. What he meant by that was kinda complicated but he couldn't see anything or feel anything at all but he could hear and all he heard was the screams of all the people Kurome had killed before. Tatsumi couldn't take it anymore, they wouldn't stop screaming he even heard Doya but he wasint positive since he had never heard Doya talk let alone scream. During the 2 hours Tatsumi was in that horrible place he only said 3 words

"Akame….save….me"

_**Night raid HQ**_

Tatsumi's body was being lowered into the ground. Everyone from Night raid gathered around the grave.

"would anyone like to say any words before we bury the boy?" Najenda Stated

Mine raised her hand to everyone's surprise. Najenda nodded and Mine moved to the foot of the grave and cleared her throat.

"Tatsumi might have been a country bumpkin and a downright idiot sometimes but he never failed to raise you spirts when you were down with that signature grin of his. Tatsumi might not have been the strongest fighter but he always did have the strongest spirit so in a way he was the best of us. Tatsumi was always friendly to you no matter how rude you were to him. With out him I don't know how the spirit of things will ever come bac- come bac- im sorry I cant" Mine finished early because she started crying.

Again everyone was surprised Mine always hated talking to Tatsumi but she did warm up to him a little bit so that might explain it. Najenda sighed before speaking up

"Tatsumi knew what he was getting himself into the moment he decided to join us. He would want us to carry out the mission. Susanoo now" she finished and within a second Su was filling the grave with dirt and within five seconds the grave was full. Leone and Lubbuck put a couple of stones to make a makeshift gravestone. While Akame planted Incursio into the ground in front of the grave while silently muttering "I will Free you"

_**Esdeaths Quarters**_

Esdeath was lying in her bed A mess she didn't expect to be hurt so bad by Tatsumi's death but she actually cried she didn't even cry when her dad died or when her mother was eaten by that danger beast but she cant explain it shes actually on the bed crying

"why.. am.. I.. so distraught over.. this" she just barley managed to get out before beginning to cry again "he was weak!" she yelled to herself but she knew it didn't matter she just put her head into a pillow.. Just the thought that she would never see his real face again he was a puppet of Kurome the fate that is deserved if you are weak but it still pained her to see him as a husk. Esdeath remembered a certain moment they shared on that island not that long ago

_**Island several miles North of The Capital 4 weeks ago**_

"No silly my imperial arms is right here" she said moving Tatsumi's hand over her Chest

"I always thought that was like a tattoo are something" he said

Esdeath giggled at that.

"How'd you get it" he said bluntly

"well it was several years ago I wasint having a connection with any of the imperial arms in the vault of imperial arms. When out of the corner of my eye I saw this vial of a red liquid the minister warned me that everyone who drank it would turn insane. A warning I did not listen to. I drank every last drop and It almost got me. I could see why everyone turned insane from it. But I overcame it and now look at me im them most powerful general of the whole empire" Esdeath had finished

"oh so that's why you love torture" he added in

"what oh no I always loved doing that" she said very calmly with a nice smile on her face. She looked right into Tatsumi's scared little green eyes and smiled. He started to blush immensely, She started o lean in for a kiss and He almost Leaned in as well but the pushed her away at the last second. Quickly jolting up like he was scared for his life.

"Tatsumi whats the matter?" Esdeath asked.

"Miss Esdeath im scared" he said turning back and facing her

Esdeath at a look of genuine concern on her face

"what is it Tatsumi?"

"I Want to join the revolutionary army but I don't want to fight you" Tatsumi lied

"oh Tatsumi you don't have to worry about all that I'll take you back to the capital and get those silly thoughts out of your head"

"miss Esdeath don't take this the wrong way but that's the last thing I would want right now"

"why? I could give you everything you've ever wanted and more"

"I just cant to it. The capital is full of nothing but pigs I cant go back there"

"Tatsumi why are you really scared" she said seeing right through his lie

he sighed turning away from Esdeath to hide his blush only to have Esdeath turn him around and put her hand on his cheek

"Im scared that im falling in love with you" he finally admitted

the amount of joy that went through Esdeaths heart was enough to give a man a heart attack. She smiled and blushed and gave the boy a peck on the lips. Tatsumi pushed away he had no other choice if he kept doing this he'll never want to leave her arms

"I cant fall in love with you" He said

"And whys that Tatsumi?" she said getting a little antsy

"because I already have feelings for someone else" he said

"oh so its a competition whats her name then" she said

"cant say"

"Tatsumi.. be honest with me at least once" she said 

"i just did and I cant tell you no matter what. You know what why don't we find a way out of here before we continue this conversation" he said

Esdeath sighed

"Fine but I will get that name out of you yet Tatsumi" she said

_**Thanks for reading but just as a heads up the next chapter will contain a lemon in it so skip it if you like but after that were going head first back into the main story and having the Jagers face off against Night Raid Kurome finding some new ways to torment them it should be nice any ways thanks for reading**_


	6. Kill the lovemaking!

"_**Kill the **__**Lovemaking**__**"**_

_**So this Whole Chapter is just one big Lemon so if you aint into that then skip this one it dosint have any effect on the story**_

_**Also Kurome is 19 and Akame is 21 so dont worry about reading this**_

Kurome was lying in her bed bored out of her mind. Commander wanted her to "get some rest" even though she was in perfect shape. But it wasint all bad they found Wave who was just a little hurt

a little band aids fixed all of his boo boos right up

but for some reason they all decided to go discover someone they suspected to be night raid to be in the area and they took everyone but her. Esdeath said it was to keep watch or some bull shit like that she knew why. Esdeath though that she needed rest cuz killing night raid deserves some time off but she knew she cant slack off not now and not when she is so close to taking revenge on her big sister. But after completing that thought she remembered Tatsumi.

She held out her sword but just pointed it where Tatsumi should appear she didn't want to do that whole point sword in the air thing, she only did that if she summoned more than 3 puppets at a time. Tatsumi appeared out of thin air again. She slouched back into the bed.

"Fetch my cookies" pointing to the cookies on the table literally 5 feet from her. Within an instant of hearing the command he picked up the cookies and handed it to her

"actually I don't feel like moving my arms to get them out of the bag why don't you just feed me yourself" she said actually being very lazy right now. Tatsumi plopped the cookie right into her mouth

she nommed on it for second before opening her mouth for the next one. But as he handed her the next one Tatsumi actually had a caring face on him. Kurome had a little bit of a blush on her face but she hid it with a smirk

"Both my sis and my commander fell in love with you but whats so special about you?"

Tatsumi of course didn't answer he couldn't speak none of her puppets could, well except for Henter but he could only say very slight things she didn't understand why but now wasint the time to dwell on that

"can you smile again?"

Tatsumi immediately had a grin on his face that made Kurome's face turn bright red.** OH MY GOD THAT SMILE IS SO CUTE.** She thought when a mischievous smile came across her face she came up with a sinister idea she could use this to taunt her sister maybe or she might just do this for pleasure she debated in her head with the idea before making up her mind

"well why don't I just kill a little bit of time?

she leaned up on the bed and kissed him the kiss he was forced to return. Kurome forced her tongue into his mouth there tongues intertwined and fought for awhile before Kurome couldn't take it she pulled the poor boy onto the bed with her

"strip" she demanded and within a second Tatsumi was stripping naked and so was Kurome removing everything. After they were both naked Kurome stared at his 8 inch for about a minute before putting her hand on it.

Tatsumi made a slight groan at the feeling of a woman touching his dick but that was all he was aloud to make. Kurome was very inexperienced when it came to this sorta of thing but it didn't matter to Tatsumi. nothing mattered to Tatsumi in his current state.

She then put her mouth on it which made Tatsumi to actually moan a little bit. Kurome bobbed her head up and down on his shaft while simultaneously giving him a handjob. She was getting quite good at this she wanted to see how far she can get it down slowly she descended on it with her mouth and not abiding by her gag reflex. She shoved it down her throat and gagged a little on it before a white substance filled her throat and her mouth A colossal gulp got rid of it all. she pulled it out of her mouth panting a little bit before jacking him off a little bit before spreading her her stocking covered legs for her prized puppet.

"Now Return the favor "she said shoving his head between her legs smothering him in between her pussy lips. He put his tongue all the way it could go inside her which was very effective strategy for him because as soon as he did that she moaned like crazy falling down more on the bed while Tatsumi ate more and more of her. He managed to curl is tongue inside her and hit her G spot which just made Kurome basically see colors at that point. After a lot of loud ass moans from Kurome her toes curled and she finally orgasmed hard she then ordered Tatsumi to drink all of her cum and of course he did.

When he had separated his mouth from her lower lips she grabbed him and pulled him up to her face "you did good my puppet now put it in me". Tatsumi did just that and put his cock in her pussy the level of tightness made him moan a little bit but not as much as Kurome she was moaning 2x louder than he was. "good now thrust!" she said but she really did not need to say that he already knew what she wanted and he started pounding into her with power and Kurome definitely wasint complaining she had to bite her hand to keep her from moaning to loud

"wow I Am...A...Genius!" She got out she was thinking** what the hell was I doing not thinking of this before** but she could sense Tatsumi was about to cum and not wanting to find out if puppets could get you pregnant she ordered him to pull out. She then started to jack him off he came hard on her face

after licking it all off she then got a smirk on her face before looking up at him.

"Don t even think were done yet there still going to be gone for another four hours"

And for the next several hours the bed that was made for one was shared with two as Kurome tried many positions around the bedroom. **God the commander would absolutely kill me if she saw me doing this. But it's definitely worth it.** She said getting pounded from behind over the drawer.

But for Tatsumi it was not so great he basically had no control over his body he just had to watch as Kurome did all these perverted things to his body she even made him kiss her feet at one point. Sure he still could feel and yes it felt great but she knew that his heart belonged to Akame. **I Think shes just doing this to enforce that she was in charge or to torment me. ** Tatsumi had a lot of time to think about this for the next several hours

_**3 hours later**_

"FUCK TATSUMI IM CUMING" she screamed she was on the bed resting her head on her arms

he pulled out coating her back with cum.

After taking her finger through it all and putting it in her mouth Kurome looked back at Tatsumi who was covered in sweat

"Tatsumi sword"

And with that Kurome went to go take a bath to get all this sweat off her but she brought her sword with her just in-case she felt lonely in there.

_**Well I hope you enjoyed this Chapter after this Its night raid vs Jagers back at it again**_


	7. Kill the Religion Part 1!

"_**Kill the Religion part 1"**_

"my subordinates are to protect you do not disobey me or you will die" Esdeath had stated

"of course miss Esdeath but the four demons are more than enough to protect me" Bolic said with overconfidence in his voice

Esdeath had clenched her fist. Here she was with all of the Jagers including a new and improved Tatsumi and this piece of slime would think that these "four demons" are enough to protect him against Night Raid. They'll all be dead by morning and she knew it

"fine if thats what you truly want then you shall not have the Jagers protection" Esdeath had said

And with that the Jagers left the room leaving Bolic with the four demons

"_**Nine hours later" **_

Esdeath was right Night raid had eradicated 3 or the 4 demons in one night. And Bolic was terrified for his life. Esdeath had no sympathy for him he had is chance to accept help. But Esdeath would had to intervene on order of the prime minister. She would have to wait till night of course, Night Raid rarely attacked during the day hence the name.

Just then Esdeath looked over at her companions she felt a pang in her heart. They had stopped for food but it honestly pains her to see Tatsumi there with them he was holding Kuromes food (she ordered a lot of food) But he still had so much emotion on his face like he was really there. but you even try and talk him he'll just stare at you blankly only Kurome can order him around in fact if you try and talk to Tatsumi while he's serving Kurome she will instantly hug him and say something like "hes mine" she is as possessive of him as she is with her cookies or child with a toy and she usually always has him out she rarely lets his soul rest in the sword she usually only does it when shes sleeping. Tatsumi has new apparel on him to with a brand new Katana with a red Hilt he has a black coat on with red armor on underneath and a Grapple hook on hidden up his left Arm. Kurome had these all personally requested that these be Specially made for him by the top Blacksmiths in the capital and it was clear Kurome had requested it because it was the exact color pallet of her clothes he even had the same type of Wrist Guard that she had. And lastly Kurome always treated the poor boy like he was her prize possession but oddly at the same time like a best friend she would hate to lose like occasionally if he did something for her she would say "thank you Tatsumi" With a warm smile. Esdeath died a little inside whenever she saw it but she couldn't ask her to let Tatsumis soul rest she killed a member of night raid and Tatsumi was simply her prize nothing more nothing less.

"_**4 hours later" **_

Seryu had looked down the canyon she and Suzuka had tracked down two girls who were Suspicious of being with night raid she had Identified Mine and a red head girl

"Jeez mine you don't have to be so touchy. There weren't as many wanted posters so we didn't need to be that careful" Chelsea said

"oh shut up Chelsea its not that im being touchy its that your being an idiot you know that whole buying ice cream thing to loosen up was bull crap you just wanted free food from me!"

Chelsea started to giggle a little bit she loved messing with Mine just because it was so easy. But just then as they were heading back Mine stopped in her tracks

"I smell gunpowder!' just then a series of huge explosions Had Rocked the area Mine and Chelsea had manged to take cover

"FUCK WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO IM NOT MEANT FOR COMBAT" Chelsea yelled over the explosions

"YEA IM PAINFULLY AWARE!"Mine said "BUT I HAVE AN IDEA I GOT A GOOD LOOK AT THE SHOOTER I THINK IT WAS SERYU UBIQUITOUS!"

"and?" Chelsea said the explosions dying down

"she was very close to doctor Stylish"

"ok I know his speech patterns from the records on him ok I got this" she said to her self

Seryu jumped down almost all of her guns were out of ammo yet they still lived. She was ready to order Corro to destroy when she saw something that made her fall to her knees she saw doctor stylish right before her eyes

"my my you really are putting those weapons to good use" he said

"DOCTOR! She said her and Corro were very surprised at that this man was was still alive

Seryu instantly got up and ran to the man and hugged him

"where did you go? we all thought you were dead" she asked tears in her eyes

_**Now is my chance to neutralize**_

"Night Raid Imprisoned me and Tortured me for days"

"Im so sorry will kill those monsters in the name of Justice" she said

"yea well could thing I managed to get away" The doctor said

"I saw evil members of Night Raid here did you kill them? If so I want Corro to eat there corpses"

"Yea I killed them would you like to see them" just has he finished that sentence Seryu felt a very sharp pain in her neck which made her eyes widen in shock. She sat there for a little before pushing away from Chelsea in shock

"Do..cter" she fell to her knees

Chelsea's strike was fatal but it didn't kill instantly and Seryu had enough time to order Corro one last time

"Corro...attack" Corro Grew arms and started charging Chelsea who was still disguised as Stylish but right as Corro started to charge Mine jumped from the rock wielding Pumpkin with enough danger to end this bitch.

"This is for Shel" mine said before shooting pumpkin

"NO! CORR-" Seryu manged to get out before she had a whole in her head killing her instantly.

Corro immediately stopped his charge and just sat down his master was dead the imperial arms was useless now

"oh my god I cant believe that actually worked" Chelsea said turning back to her normal self

"yea that was a good idea though sometimes my genius is actually pretty frighting. Well anyway lets go regroup with the others take the dog with you" just as they were walking away Suzuka appeared out of know where dashing threw both of them kicking Chelsea into the side of the ruin

"CHELSEA!" Mine got out before taking several punches to the cut knocking her to the ground

"killing Mez was one thing but I was surprised when one of you killed Ibara but It couldn't have been you a few punches from me and your down on the ground"

"lying like this it reminds me of my childhood.. no one would ever help me thats when I realized the only person that could help me was me I always get up no matter what thats why... There's no way in hell im dying in a place like this!" Mine had finished

"are you finished I wanna kill you now" Suzuka said

"SURE GO AHEAD AND TRY!" Mine said pointing her gun at the black haired lady

Suzuka charged Mine but Pumpkin was faster shooting a gigantic laser beam splitting the last of the four demons in half

"AGHHHH" she screamed in pain blood coming out of her mouth. Her body landed next to Mine

she squatted next to the girl

"pumpkin gets stronger the more emotionally charged my feelings are so the moment you made me mad and doubted my ability was the moment you lost"

Suzuka coughed up blood while leaning up the to the pink haired girl "thats a pretty cool imperial arms sorry for doubting your ability your clearly worthy" she said in a weak voice while closing her eyes for the last time. Mine got up and went to Chelsea who was laying on the ground clutching her chest. Mine held out her hand she was going to say something snarky but decided against it for no particular reason. Chelsea accepted the hand and got up still clutching her chest she might have a few broken bones

"Thanks for that" the red head said in between breaths

"don't mention it come on lets go" Mine said grabbing Corro and walking towards the overhang that over viewed the city there was smoke everywhere around the city

"Mine" Chelsea said

"yea?"Mine turned around facing the girl

"im really sorry" Chelsea

"sorry for what ?" Mine knew what she was sorry for but she wanted her to say it

"im sorry for calling your three comrades failed assassins I just didn't want you guys to end up like my last squad and im also sorry for messing with you so much" Chelsea got out

Mine had smiled at that

"thanks Chelsea you did really good with Seryu I don't know how I would have done that without you"

they looked over at the city Mine was glad she showed her sweet side for once maybe she should do it more often she thought to her self.

"well we did our job hopefully the rest of the team did theirs and nothing went wrong" Chelsea said still clutching her chest

but in fact the rest of team may have done there job but some thing went wrong. Something indeed went terribly wrong

_**DA DA DAAAAA That was a fun ass chapter to write and im really exited to write post part 2 were gonna have some Tatsumi action so im pretty exited to write about that well hopefully you guy enjoyed!**_


	8. Kill the religion part 2!

"_**kill The Religion part 2**_"

Kurome had been waiting patiently for Night Raid to storm Bolics palace she was exited to face off against her sister and show her sister her prized puppet but when the door busted open she was very disappointed to see the blonde animal lady and the Biological Imperial arms. she sighed in disappointment

"Tatsumi. Doya" Kurome said and with that the two puppets jumped out behind Kurome. Doya shooting wildly but proving to be ineffective against Su who was absorbing the bullets like it was nothing and he was blocking all of Tatsumis strikes with that kitana. They locked weapons for a moment

"forgive me for this Tatsumi" Su said before using all of his strength to launch Tatsumi into Doya Which didn't kill either of the puppets but certainly took them out of the fight

"TATSUMI! DOYA!" Kurome said with slight Concern in her voice even though she knew they would be fine

"how dare you say his name like he's your companion!" Leone said she was pissed the fuck off

Kurome sighed she was so disappointed she wouldn't fight her sister today

"you guys are in the way wheres my big sister?" Kurome asked Calmly pulling out **Yatsufusa **

"Oh forget about your sister your fights with me and you wanna know something?" leone said before jumping in the air pouncing on Kurome "YOUR GOING TO PAY FOR KILLING TATSUMI AND CUTTING OFF MY ARM!" leone said with anger in her voice before taking a kick mid air by the prize puppet himself this was a surprise she didn't expect him to be back in the fight so fast. It was a decent blow knocking the wind out of Leone which was normally hard to do. Leone was on the ground shocked with the force of the kick

And Tatsumi took advantage of this he pulled out his Short sword since his Katana (was knocked out of his hands) and stabbed down on leones face and he almost stabbed her in the head but Leone barley caught the blade in time but she had to cut her hand to block the strike and he was still forcing the blade down with all of his might

Kurome saw Leone barley holding off Tatsumi so she Sheathed **Yatsufusa **with a smile on her face

She noticed Su was going to help leone but Just as he did Grand Chariot crashed down between Su and Leone.

"your fights with me big guy" Wave said calmly to Susanoo

Leone was holding off Tatsumis knife really well she was starting to push him off when she noticed how aggressive he looked. He looked like he hated leone and was using all of his might to finish her but at the same time when leone looked into his eyes she noticed a single tear drop.

Esdeath busted into the Bolics Palace room

"BOLIC! Where is that Idiot?"

"He fled looks like he didn't take your advice"

"Najenda.." she said

"my team is most likely disposing of him now. Im glad I didn't talk to you in person that would have been bad wouldn't it?"

Esdeath looked back only to see Najenda wasn't there she squinted in anger before running out the door

Esdeath ran out the room to help out her subordinates

She saw a blonde lioness growling in anger with cuts all over her body. And a Biological Imperial arms taking on wave. But once Leone saw Esdeath her eyes Widened she quickly pushed Tatsumi away before yelling to Su

"Its Esdeath we need to run we did our job just hope Akame And Lubb did there's" and with that they ran out of the palace Esdeath didn't even bother to stop them she knew it would be a mistake to chase them

Kurome turned her head like a dog would and thought for a moment then she got an idea

"Perhaps I can see you today sis. Cmon Tatsumi and Doya" Immediately Tatsumi Picked up his sword and was right behind Kurome but Doya was still Knocked out of the fight

"Dam it" and with that Doya went back to the sword

"lets go" Kurome headed to Bolics rooms Tatsumi following close behind. Wave and Esdeath looked somewhat confused on where Kurome was going

"and where do you think your going?" Esdeath asked

"if Bolic had a secret Tunnel then my sister is in there" she said going into Bolics room

"how did you even know he had a secret tunnel" Wave asked following her

"Run told commander when he was doing recon on my sister and I overheard the conversation. And there it is" Kurome said moving a rug to see a tunnel

"Tatsumi go" Tatsumi jumped into the tunnel "if you see any members of night raid cut them into tiny pieces" Tatsumi Nodded and ran with incredible speed

"your sending him alone? "Wave asked

"well im going to go to the opposite end of the tunnel and flank them if want to come go ahead but im not waiting for you" and with that Kurome sprinted out the door

"Wait Kurome! oh forget it she can hold her own but I cant let a member of Night Raid get away!" and with that Wave ran out the room

leaving Esdeath alone in the room she sighed and put her hand over her face

"god I miss Tatsumi"

Lubbock had tied the wire around Bolics throat hanging him and killing him instantly while Akame had quickly dealt with the body guard in one hit

"well that sums that up lets get back to base" Lubb said Akame simply nodded in response they started walking back down the tunnel. Lubb had noticed Akame was way more quiet then usual. she had kept more to her self ever since the Bols And Kurome mission but Lubb knew why. He Knew how close she and Tatsumi were he remembered how Akame would usually only share her her meat with him how Tatsumi would always want to train with Akame and how almost always Tatsumi would be on the ground but he would always get back up with a hopeful face and that one moment when Tatsumi actually beat Akame in a sparing match after months and months of training how happy he was even tho it was a lucky hit. Lubb was also pretty sure Tatsumi and Akame had somewhat of a Relationship for instance Akame used to rarely laugh or smile but when Tatsumi was in the picture she would have a happy face on her. And if Lubb's suspicion was right then Kurome had truly taken away the one thing that made Akame happy in this world and she had every right to be quiet about it.

Just then Akame stopped dead in her tracks Lubb who was leading the way looked confused that his teammate had suddenly stopped "Whats wrong Akame?"

just then Akame had quickly turned around only to be met with Tatsumi dashing at speeds even Akame couldn't dream of going. She barley blocked the strike it sent her flying past Lubb.

"AKAME!" Lubb yelled before Taking a hit from Tatsumi as well. That hit should of cut him in half but since he had tied his wire around him it didn't do to much damage But knock him on the ground. Lubb got a good look at Tatsumi's face and he was horrified it was as if the kid he had joked around with for hours was still alive and ready to kill one of his best friends. But at the same time he looked like a completely different person. For one he was using a Kitana which Tatsumi had never used before and also he was dressed in black and red he looked like he put on Akames clothes. Tatsumi raised his sword over his head ready to stab down and completely end Lubbocks life.

Just then Akame launched herself at Tatsumi. Tatsumi blocked the strike with ease and countered with a swipe to the side which she also blocked with ease they were blocking all of each others attacks not a single one hit each other they were both moving so fast Lubb could barley track there movements. Lubbock got up ready to help out Akame in any way he knew how Tatsumi realized this. He then broke away from Akame and held out his arm at Lubb then a cable shot out of his wrist wrapping around Lubb's hands and locking them in a tight grip. Akame had seen this and was ready to continue his attacks on Tatsumi when she heard a familiar voice.

"wow he's holding out better that I expected big sis" Lubb turned around hands still bind and saw the short jet black haired little sister of Akame wielding **Yatsufusa **

"Akame unbind me" Lubb said to Akame she nodded and turned around cutting the wires that bound Lubbs wrist and Akame was now facing his Sister while Lubb was now facing his former best friend but Lubb knew he couldn't take Tatsumi on in such close proximity while Akame just stared down her Sister with anger in her eyes. **This is bad Lubbs no match to Tatsumi while ****this close in doors and I cant take attacks from two different angles. **Akame thought

"Akame I have a plan" Lubb said still facing a slowly approaching Tatsumi "but your not gonna like it'

Lubb pulled out two metal discs with a red light in the middle Lubb clicked the Red light making it flash red then threw it on the tunnel ceiling it stuck there blinking red. Lubb then had a protective shield of wire right over both of them

"THAT'S YOUR PLAN?!" Akame Yelled in disbelief. Kurome and Tatsumi had charged both of them but before either of them could reach there intended targets an explosion knocked both of them down. Debris flying everywhere but Akame and Lubbock were just fine

"come one we need to go!" Lubb yelled over the explosion

they climbed out of the hole onto the streets And started to run

"Tatsumi After them! Don t worry ill catch up to you!" Kurome said. Tatsumi nodded with a warm smile before shooting his grapple hook onto the edge of the hole that Lubb and Akame made shooting 12ft above the two night raid assassins. Before shooting the grapple right in front of Akame. Tatsumi pulled in at amazing speeds closing ready to cut the black haired assassins legs off. Akame barley jumped over Tatsumis attack. The boy rolled into a slide in front of the two assassins the metal from Tatsumis armor making a screeching sound on the roads as he slid in front of them. Tatsumi looked up at the two of them his order were to cut them to pieces and that what he was intend on doing. So Tatsumi then spun his kitana around before going into combat position. Lubb and Akame prepared for a fight and not an easy one considering he knew all of there moves and tricks.

"sorry Tatsumi but were going to have to put you down" Lubb said his eyes got heavy just by saying that. Akame tensed up with **Muruasame** and got into the exact same combat Position as Tatsumi she was ready to take her on own comrade.

Tatsumi was the first to attack coming in slashing Locking swords with Akame only for a second before breaking away to avoid a razor wire trap from Lubb. He knew every trick in the book when it came to Lubb after that he actually becomes quite predictable. But taking both of them on was a challenge for Tatsumi considering Akame was on the offensive way more that she should be it was almost has if killing him would set her free. Tatsumi kicked Lubb down on the ground before blocking another attack from Akame she really had amazing speed she was throwing all she had into these attacks just to make sure she killed him but she had no such luck since Tatsumi was so used to her speed he was easily blocking most of her strikes the only ones landing hit his armor but the same went for him with her she blocked all of his attacks thought it took a lot of stamina to keep this up and since Tatsumi wasint letting up this was getting really difficult for Akame. Tatsumi managed to cut her side.

Lubb got up dazed he had gotten Kicked really hard by Tatsumi but he had to help Akame out. He had noticed that Tatsumi was starting to use his grapple a lot for instance if him and Akame built up distance with each other Tatsumi would jump and Grapple hook over to her boosting his speed and normally it would become predictable but with the speed it was allowing him to go it didn't matter if was Predictable it basically allowed him to be predictable. He also used that thing to try and attach to Akame to pull her to him for an easy hit but Akame usually dodged those attacks and Tatsumi rarely used it since it left a huge opening. He also noticed that the fight seemed less like a fight and more like a dance. A dance of death that if either of them let up for even a second they would die. Lubb knew they were wasting time that explosion Definitely alerted other members of the Jagers to there position so they needed to end this fight as soon as possible.

Akame jumped over Tatsumi to try and hit his head but no luck he had blocked all of her attacks from a top. She landed behind him Tatsumi blocked all the attacks she threw at him they locked eyes and swords for a second but as Tatsumi looked into those beautiful red eyes of hers full of aggression he looked back wide eyed showing a moment of weakness. But that moment where he was clearly off guard also got Akame off guard this whole time Tatsumi had anger and aggression in his eyes but now he was showing his true self. This did something to Akame tears started to flow into her eyes she had seen the man she loved as not a soulless puppet begging to be put down but as Tatsumi. But before either of them could attack each other. Lubb threw some dragon wires Tatsumis way. He dodged it with relative ease but it did set him back.

"I hate to say it but we don't have time for this we have to leave him" Lubb said

"No!" Akame said chocking back her words crying on the merge of sobbing her brains out.

"Akame if we don't then Esdeath will come and our fate will be the same as his!" Lubb said hating to leave Tatsumi behind

Tatsumi sprinted at Akame she fought his attacks off while Lubb threw a Knife that Tatsumi caught and threw back which grazed Lubbs face cutting his cheek

"AKAME WE NEED TO GO!" Lubb said hating every moment of that sentence

Akame hesitated for a moment before nodding looking at Lubb. They turned around and started sprinted down an alley before using a ladder to get to the rooftops which would allow for an easier escape. Tatsumi was right on there tail using his grapple to reach them. The duo ran on the rooftops with Tatsumi right behind them. Tatsumi shot a grapple that managed to wrap around Akames leg Gashing it. Akame did not expect this she screamed in pain and tripped over dropping **Muruasame. **Lubb had seen all of this as he was in the back.

"AKAME!" Lubb had yelled before untying freeing her leg she had a nasty cut on her thigh. But Lubbock untying her left him wide open Tatsumi shot a grapple wrapping around Lubbs wrist which cut his wrist a little before Tatsumi pulled with all of his might Lubb was hooked right in front of Tatsumi who slashed Lubb Vertically across the body he wasint close enough to completely kill Lubbock but since his wire wasint wrapped around him it certainly Injured him. Lubb screamed in pain he pushed away before falling to the ground right beside Akame. She looked at Lubb wide eyed before yelling his name she was crying but she couldn't tell why because her friend was greatly injured or because her love interest is the one who did it. Just as Tatsumi was going to approach them Akame got up with a limp she cant let Tatsumi kill Lubb she considered using her trump card before hearing a voice she was all to familiar with.

"Good Job Tatsumi you wounded both members of night raid while only taking a few hits yourself! And im even more impressed that one of them was my sister!" Kurome was watching the entire chase with a smile on her face.

This was REALLY bad Lubb was completely out of the fight and Akame was barley moving with that slash on her upper leg. She was a cornered animal at this point she had no other choice she had to use her trump card. Akame put her sword into her hands ready to slice open her hand but before she could she heard Leone yell out Akames name before dropping down between Kurome with her puppet and Akame and Lubb. 

Kurome and Tatsumi were about 15 feet apart from the others

"Lubb is he-" Leone said in shock looking at a white face Lubb blood all over his White shirt

"no but we have to get him back or he will be" Akame said tears still in her eyes

Just then Su jumped down right next to Leone

"im here to help" Su said in a serious voice

"you guys cant fight or that green haired kid will die" Kurome said with happiness in her voice

Leone clenched her fist she was ready to beat this girls brains in and free Tatsumi but Akame could barley stand while and Lubbock was slashed up with his only hope to get him to there hideout.

"Also Esdeaths on her way so why don't you all just scurry off like little rats" Kurome said

leone knew she was right she HATED leaving Tatsumi behind but they had no other choice

"Su grab Lubb ill grab Akame "Leone said

"im fine ACK!" Akame said trying to stand up only to fall back down and finishing her sentence early

"hey easy there!" Leone said picking up Akame and putting her over her shoulders

"oh and one last thing before you go big sis" Kurome said. Akame (who was now on leones back) put her hand on Leones hip to push herself enough up so she could see her sister

"I told you I would take care of him didn't I? Kurome snapped her fingers and Tatsumi in an instant swept Kurome off her feet. Tatsumi then kissed her for about 10 seconds. In front of the four members of Night Raid who watched in pure shock especially Akame who's eyes widen to a whole different decree she also started sobbing like freaking crazy

Leone Was so fucking mad she could actually punch a building down but if she stayed and fought she would be condemning Lubb to death

Lubbs sat up with all of his might to see what made Akame cry but what he saw killed him on the inside. He laid back down his strength failing him only to be picked up by the blue haired imperial arms.

And Su just stood there in anger in his eyes with Lubb now on his shoulder.

"That's so messed up" Leone said with a crying Akame on her back while she hugged leones Shoulders

"Leone we have to go now or else Lubbock will die" Su said

Leone nodded before they ran off the building into the darkness

"Till next time that me and Tatsumi see you Big sis" Kurome said waving her hands at them still in Tatsumis arms.

_**This took Three days to write and it I think it is by far the best chapter I have written so I hope you guys enjoyed it please leave a review or something like that where gonna be taking a little break before we finish off with Kill the Little sister! Which will come out after the next few chapters.**_


	9. Kill the Trauma!

"_**Kill The Trauma" **_

Chelsea and Mine walked into the room only to gasp in surprised by what they saw. Night Raids hideout was dam mess right now Su was working tiresomely on saving Lubbock, Akame had blood running all down her leg and she looks like shes seen a ghost, then there was Lubbock who was muttering random stuff on the table. And then Boss was pacing the whole place looking like shes about to have a mental break down.

When approached by Chelsea to ask what was wrong she almost exploded

"Wha—WHATS WRONG!?" boss yelled clearly enraged at such a stupid question well she might as well answer

"well for starters Lubbock is on the table in critical condition Akame has a huge slash across her leg and shes in a state of shock not because of her wounds but because of an unknown reason we have yet to discuss!"

Chelsea and Mine both gulped no one had seen the boss this worked up.

"speaking of wounded" Mine said it was then Najenda had noticed Chelsea grasping her chest and Mine had one hand one her stomach were her clothes were torn slightly.

The boss sighed calming down "what happened to you guys?"

"Seryu Ubiquitous and the last of the four demons that's what happened oh and that reminds me" Mine said pulling out of her bag Korro in hibernation. "We manged to take out both targets"

Boss grabbed Korro and took a good long look at him. Then perhaps this mission wasint a complete disaster we managed to kill Boilc and a member of the Jagers.

"Leone we have more wounded" Boss said to leone who was trying to break Akame out of her trance by giving her a hug.

"With all due respect boss I still need to patch Akames leg up so unless Mine and Chelsea have worse wounds I cant treat them yet" Leone said

"Its fine Chelsea has a broken collar bone and I just have a few cracked ribs I can help her out"

"thanks Mine" Chelsea said with a smile on her face as she pulled a chair up to help her out

now mine wasint a doctor and she had no dam clue how to fix a broken collar bone so all she really did was tell Chelsea to lay down for awhile till Su is free to help.

After Chelsea had laid down and quickly fell into a nice nap Boss had approached Akame, Leone, and Mine

"Su has successfully Put Lubbock into a sleep and is working on him he'll live. But do you mind telling me what the hell happened"

"don't look at me I was busy avenging Shelee" Mine said

"I mean who the hell managed to get two good hits on Akame and almost kill Lubbock" Boss said

Leone was about to speak up and tell her who did this but he noticed making lip moments for the first time since _**IT**_ happened

"ta..tatsu..tatsumi" she muttered

Najenda just sighed and looked down

Mine immediately lost any happy emotions she had at that time and listened to Leone

Leone looked over at boss before going over to her taking a break from stitching up Akames leg. Her and boss turned there backs for a moment leone began to talk in a quiet voice

"so you know how Akame and Tatsumi used to have a thing for each other?"

"yes they were certainly closer than most other comrades in Night Raid" boss said she was deep in thought

"Well Kurome intercepted Lubb and Akame after they killed Bolic and they were forced to fight Tatsumi"

"Oh..." Boss put both her hands over her face

"well that's not it when we had come to retrieve both of them Kurome did something to make her sister suffer"

"Im guessing she made her kill Tatsumi in a horrible way"

"somehow worse. Kurome made Tatsumi Kiss her. Right. In front. Of Akame. "Leone finally got out

Leone clenched her fist she couldn't get over the fact that the bitch Akame called a sister did that

"I- I see" Boss said stuttering out that part

"and im guessing Tatsumi did that to Lubbock" Najenda said pointing to a sleeping Lubb who had a pained expression on him

"Yea" Leone said

"Hell it even hurt me to see it and now I cant get it out of my head. I didn't know Akames sister was this sadistic" leone said

Najenda sat down

Mines mood just plummeted she was proud that she killed Seryu but now she barley had Seryu and her precious victory on her mind. After finding out what Kurome just did to do her former comrade now made her upset. The second she recovers from these wounds she'll be able to fight again and its just a matter of time before Night raid could avenge Tatsumi.

**Jagers HQ**

**3 days s after The Bolic mission**

while Night Raids HQ might have been a mess even after those 2 days. The Jager's were having an ok time getting over Seryus death and after Esdeath was done getting yelled at by the prime minister for failing to protect Bolic it actually got pretty calm. Kurome, Run and Wave were sitting at the dinner table with Tatsumi holding Kuromes cookies.

"Its hard to believe Tatsumi was the guy I fought with Incursio I guess it all makes a lot of sense. But don't you feel a little bad for him?" Wave said looking at Kurome who just stared at him with those blank eyes (you know the ones that Akame always does with no pupils when shes in awkward situations)

"well I did feel a little bit bad for him first Esdeath basically kidnaps him then I kill em but im over it now. AND WHO SAID YOU COULD STOP HANDING ME COOKIES!" Kurome yelled at Tatsumi who before that moment was handing Kurome her cookies. But that command was more than enough to get him back to the cookies.

"its a little strange thought Kurome it feels like he's really here" Run said

"he is really here" Kurome said to Run as if he said something really dumb

"well any way Kurome after what you did to Night Raid There going to be going after you. You've hurt them more than anyone of us could that's for sure" Wave said

"Kurome Wave has a point were worried they'll come after you" Run said

"don't worry guys I have good teammates!" Kurome said happily before wolfing down a cookie

"and I also have Tatsumi here to protect me don't I?" Kurome said. In truth she knew Night Raid would come after her but with Tatsumi by her side why should she worry?


	10. Kill The Recovery!

"**Kill The Recovery!"**

Akame was lying on her bed she had the statue Tatsumi had in her hands. She like to take it out and look at it from time to time he left it in his room before his last mission. Her leg was still recovering and she had stitches on her side. But she got off easy when compared to Lubbock poor Lubb is in constant pain right now Akame was thankful that Su had just a little bit of medical knowledge built into him if he didn't she was sure Lubb would have died but it wasint a comrade being almost killed that pained Akame so dearly it was what Kurome did to Tatsumi right in front of her very eyes.

Just as she was beginning to think of that painful memory Leone walked in to her room with a tray full of meat.

"Hey Akame its time for Dinner" Leone said putting the tray on the table and sitting on the side of bed next to the black haired Assassin

"Im not hungry" Akame said not taking her eyes off the Statue

Leone just frowned that was the most unAkame thing to ever come out of Akames mouth. Leone also noticed she didn't eat her breakfast or Lunch servings from earlier today Leone knew why.

"Akame… you should stop looking at that statue" Leone said with that rare caring voice Leone rarely gave

Akame did not respond she just looked at the statue with those sad red eyes

"Akame I know what you saw was bad but we cant change what happened"

Tears started coming into her eyes. **Oh no I made her cry **Leone thought

"I promised I would free him and..I..Feel like I failed" Akame said tears freely going down her cheeks

"You didn't fail Akame we can still set his soul free. And what your sister did that wasint Tatsumi he would never do that to you" Leone said again with the caring voice

Akame had gotten good at hiding her pain of losing comrades over the years but now she just couldn't hide it anymore she had to let it all out.

All of a sudden Akame just started balling her eyes out with the crying Leone who was surprised but the sudden burst of crying ran up to Akame to hug her. **Oh god Akame im so sorry what did I say just tell me what I said **Leone desperately thought

"You don't understand Leone Its because he would never do that to me is what makes it all so painful"

"I Know I Know just please be strong for me"

"I have to tell myself everyday that he's dead but seeing him as nothing more than my sisters play toy making him do these things I Just..ca..nt..do it..Anymore" Akame said before putting her hands into her hands and busting into another crying fit

"Stop it Akame if you get started then I will as well" Leone said with a sad voice

But Akame didn't stop crying Leone realized that only time could cheer Akame up at this point. So Leone said nothing and just tightened her hug around The red eyed killer. But Akame muttered something to Leone that caught her attention instead of saying something like we have to put him down she said "were going to get him back"

Lubb had started his recovery process he began opening his eyes only to see Leone Putting a wash cloth over his Forehead cleaning it.

"You know its weird your usually the one who causes these types of wounds to me" Lubb said very weakly

This caught Leone by surprise Lubb had barley talked these last two days but here he was with a weak smile. Not that Leone was complaining the whole reason Lubb had barley talked is because he was either in to much pain or he was put to sleep but this was a sign that he was getting better. Leone had a nice smile on her face, there truly was much more to Lubbock then being a pervert

"How you holding up Lubb?"

"oh just great you guys leave me with that glorified maid everyday" Lubb said looking straight at the ceiling

"you realize hes the whole reason your alive right now?" Leone said getting some medicine

"yea well dying doesn't seem so bad at this point" Lubb said opening his mouth to be spoon fed his medicine he needed to drink every hour

"well forget about me hows Akame? After what we saw Im guessing shes in a worse state that im in and im not talking physically" Lubb said with actual genuine concern in his voice

"shes not doing great. But I think shell be alright" Leone said with misplaced hopefulness

"she better be cuz when you guys avenge Tatsumi she needs to be there" Lubb said looking straight up the meds starting to take effect and making him slightly drowsy

"Tatsumi and Akame totally had a thing didn't they?" Lubb said seemingly at random

"you know they did" Leone said

"you know if Tatsumi was still alive when we figured this out we would have teased them to no end wouldn't we?" Lubb said with a happy face

"yea you bet." leone said agreeing with him she also had a smile because she knew Lubb was absolutely right

"Leone.." he said his happy face suddenly going to a very dark one

"you HAVE to avenge him" Lubb said "if not for me then for Akame or Tatsumi"

Leone just sighed and nodded her head before walking out the door she needed a drink. When she walked in the first thing she noticed was Mine Boss and Su at the Kitchen table.

"ah Leone good we need you for this mission" boss said gesturing for Leone to sit down with the rest

Leone was a little disappointed she wouldn't have some sake but she did as the boss said and sat down

"our target is Great General Budo"

Mine nearly spat out her drink

"Is int he tied with Esdeath for who's more powerful?" Mine said

Boss nodded

"this is a very big high value target for us he is nearly always always in the Palace but recently the empire is sending him to a camp near the empire to take on the revolutionary army"

"well he cant be alone" Leone said

"he wont be he'll be with one of the Jagers for protection and we have good reason to believe its Kurome"

Kurome was asleep holding on to Tatsumi like he was a teddy bear. She was exited that she will be able to fight Night Raid again in only a few days her and Great General Budo would destroy those traitors. She knew her sister wouldn't be there but that was fine she would use the Corpse of her night Raid friends yea she liked that Idea she like that the Idea A lot

**Fun Chapter to Write Hope you all enjoyed it feel free to leave a review. Next chapter should have some more Tatsumi-Kurome action going on.**


	11. Kill The Great General!

"Kill the great General!"

Kurome had gotten up at 5 in the morning to escort Great General Budo to a fortress outside of the empire. Budo insisted he didn't need protection and he was probably right but the minister insisted it he knew that Budo was to big of an asset to lose. Kurome opened Wave's door only for her to see him still dead asleep on the bed. Kurome shook Wave to wake him up he made a very tired groan before sitting up on the bed

"get up fish man. Your coming to"

Wave yawned and stretched out his arms before finally replying

"yea ok fine give me like 5 minutes"

Kurome nodded and left the room to go meet with Budo

**two hours later**

Wave and Kurome were following Budo out of the empire. Both the Jagers had taken note on how quiet he was but he did occasionally make conversation and he was surprisingly friendly with them.

The three were just getting into the forest outside the empire when Budo asked a question out of curiosity.

"so Kurome I hear you killed a member of Night Raid. Tatsumi was his name right?" 

"yes sir he was wearing Incursio but I managed to find the weak spot in his armor" she responded

"a weak spot in the impenetrable armor" Budo huffed "I remember when another man I knew donned that armor. Bulat I think it was he was very good solider but he like general Najenda defected from the empire."

"well its my understanding that Esdeath almost killed Najenda and severally wounded her" Wave said

"yes that is true but she survived Esdeath which not many can say. Anyway back on the topic on the Tatsumi boy were is he now? I was told you kept him close at all times"

"yea well I'm letting his soul rest in my sword both me and him have to conserve our energy in case of a Night raid attack"

"I must admit Esdeath does now how to find the best fighters. And how about you Wave? you wield Grand Chariot an imperial arms not many have wielded in the past"

"yes sir its a great suit of armor I only really use if the situation is dire though I don't hate using it but I was trained in the navy so I shouldn't rely entirely on it."

"a good way to train admirable a-" Budo cut himself off and stopped dead in his tracks shadows covering his eyes

Wave and Kurome were confused since none of them could sense anyone around. Budo Threw his cape to the ground and unsheathed **Adramelech** a very powerful Imperial Arms that relied on sheer power alone

"we have company" Budo said in a more booming voice than ever

Wave tensed up sweat dripping from his neck While Kurome smiled to herself before unsheathing her sword and holding it in the air and a black orb started hovering above it. Two bodies rose from the ground.

The sharpshooting and determined Doya

and

The ex Night Raid equally determined lady killer Tatsumi

Wave planted his sword into the ground and summoned grand chariot. They were ready for a fight

**Moments earlier**

Mine had spotted them through her scope and got in position for the surprise attack they were ready for this and night raid was done taking hits they were finally ready to punch back. All they needed was for them to walk just a little bit farther into the trap. Budo had stopped just a little bit early but it didn't matter they were all ready deep into the trap. Kurome had unsheathed her sword and her two prize puppets rose from the ground.

Kurome had a smile on her face until she heard rustling in the bushes beside her. She quickly jolted her head to the left only for her to see a certain blonde lioness dashing at incredible speeds. Kurome didn't even have time to block the strike she took a massive hit in the gut which sent her flying through the air she went threw at least three trees on her way.

"that was for my arm, Tatsumi, injuring Lubb, making my best friend cry and just about every other shitty thing you've done" Leone said

Tatsumi in an instant ran toward his mistress she was definitely going to need assistance

"KUROME!" wave yelled turning towards Leone and instantly attacking her with a series of punches

Leone managed to block most of them but he got a good solid hits in. Doya fired shots at her but she ate it like it was nothing her regenerative powers were pretty bad ass. Leone would have to take both on at the same time. Should be easy enough

this whole time Budo didn't even turn towards Kurome or Wave he Knew where the greater threat was

and what do you know a wild Susanoo jumped out onto the road in front of Budo. Just then a yellow light shot at the great general which he deflected with a bolt of lightning. Su dashed at him dodging a huge bolt of lightning that would have vaporized him and going for a hit on the side but Budo wasn't an idiot he knew exactly what he was trying to do and responded accordingly with a hit from the side which blasted Susanoo knocking a good chunk of his body off it was quickly regenerated but it did hurt him. Mine and Su were standing side by side ready to take on the great general.

"ready Su?" Mine asked

"this is by far my strongest opponent yet I couldn't be more ready" Su nodded

Budo slammed his gauntlets together making a massive shot of lightning at the two members of night raid they barley dodged in time. The danger was high on pumpkin Mine shot powerful shots at Budo while Su was going for a hit over head. The attacks were not successful Budo had blocked all the hits and got a merely a scratch from Su.

Kurome groaned in pain before opening her eyes to see Tatsumi with a concerned and caring look on his face. Kurome had tried to get up but fell into Tatsumi's arms he set her back down he looked at her with puppy dog eyes as if trying to say "your hurt please don't go out there" Kurome couldn't help but have her face turn red looking into those green eyes of his, despite being in so much pain she smiled.

"your really cute when your worried you know that?" Kurome said to the boy

Tatsumi smiled happy that she wasn't in critical condition deep down he hated taking such care of her but his face didn't show it. Kurome had honestly gotten so attached to the him in the months she's had him as a puppet so far but he was so much more than a puppet to her now and originally when Kurome had kissed Tatsumi in front of Akame it was just to torment her sister but she honestly felt so much from it. Then the realization struck her the thing she was denying for so long yet she new the whole time that she like her sister and her commander had fallen in love with Tatsumi and if she made it through to the end of Night Raid then he would be hers forever.

The green eyed killer was about to go back into the fight but Kurome caught his arm

"Tatsumi take me with you"

The boy had reluctant look on him. Now normally Tatsumi would never take a wounded comrade onto the battlefield but he never disobeyed orders from Kurome. So with that he picked her up and ran towards the battlefield

Su and Mine were having a very hard time with Budo while Leone was beating Doya and Wave easily Leone trained against Tatsumi with incuriso and this guy was no better than him.

"you remind me of Tatsumi kid but he was way better than this" she said catching his fist from a punch

"don't compare me to that traitor. He might have been a lot like me but death was coming to him and your next" Wave said with a voice full of aggression before kicking out Leone's Knee and then Kneeing her jaw this sent her on the ground she had bullet holes all in her and a broken jaw but there was no way in hell that this little shit would be the end of her and after what he just said she was pissed off and a lesson Leone had taught Lubb when she caught him spying on her in the bath is that you never. Piss. Her. Off

Leone got up with a roar instantly punched a hole In Doya's chest killing her instantly and started pummeling Wave.

**Three hits to face**

**eight hits to the ribs**

**an upper-head strike** **into an uppercut **

**and at least fifteen hits to the body**

these attacks were so powerful that they shattered through Grand Chariot. Wave laid on the ground Grand Chariot was in pieces half of his face armor was off he had never seen so much of his own blood. Leone was about finish him when a grapple hook shot through her hand she growled in pain she knew who shot it the prize puppet himself but Leone wasn't having it she tugged as hard as she could on the grapple Tatsumi got pulled towards her Leone hit him right square in the chest he sided across the dirt road hand covering his chest. He had to protect Kurome no matter what.

Leone saw the others really struggling with Budo she cursed to herself before turning around and ran to go help kill Budo.

This was bad for Budo three members of night raid were charging him he had no other choice he had to use his Trump card.

Budo Flew into the air

"NOW NIGHT RAID SEE IF YOU CAN SURVIVE THIS!" Budo's booming voice roared through everyone

"Doya.. No" Kurome crawled over to the dead gunslinger's corpse she was mourning her fallen puppet who she considered a friend

"ku..rome" She looked up to see Wave covered in blood with his armor in pieces

"get out.. the hell…. . out of here" he breathed managing to stand up

"I..im not leaving you what about the mission!" Kurome yelled

"fo..rget its you they want I dont think Budo can handle them much longer you have to run."

"I cant please dont make me do this"

"ku..rome .the time.. I spent with the Jagers was some of.. the best time in my life. Please dont waste your life..just..GO"

Kurome felt tears sting her eyes she hated leaving Wave behind but he couldn't move much at this point there was no other options left and she knew it She saw a giant lazer hitting Budo and Lightning flying down everywhere.

"Kurome.. please..go...I..Don't..Want..you..to..die"

Kurome painfully nodded before looking over to Tatsumi by that simple act of Kurome looking over he knew immediately what she wanted he picked her up and ran as fast as he possibly could away from the fight a series of explosions from the battlefield is the last thing she saw of it.

**Awesome chapter to write I had a lot of fun please leave a review it really helps to keep me going on updating. Just one question for y'all who would you want to win in the final battle Kurome Or Akame? if I get no answer ill make the decision myself which wouldn't be to bad I just want to hear what you guys want.**


	12. Kill the Second Chance!

"Kill The second chance!"

Tatsumi was carrying Kurome through the woods making it back to the capital he was going impressive speeds all that speed training from Akame was good for something

Kurome was moving really fast or being carried away really fast she opened her eyes to see Tatsumi carrying her with that now iconic caring warm smile he always gave her

"Tatsumi put me down here"

Tatsumi stopped dead in his tracks and set Kurome down on the ground and kneeled down next to her

she had a sad face on her she couldn't believe Wave was gone he was one of her best friends in the Jagers and a good friend to her. Doya was gone to she barley had anyone left she really cared about she liked Run as a friend but he dint mean that much to her.

"Wave.. gave his life.." Kurome said to an equally sad Tatsumi

Tatsumi actually wanted to say something to cheer her up believe it he actually for once wanted to cheer her up. Because deep down he was still Tatsumi that loving boy who always overreacted to everything.

"we failed to protect Budo"

Kurome said tightly closing her eyes to stop the tears from falling out

"Doya is gone"

Kurome was even more saddened with the death of Doya she was a loyal puppet up until the end

"wave.."

"he was the last one to die. He knew what he signed up for. So why does it hurt so much?"

Kurome looked up at Tatsumi her eyes full of tears. She sat up and knelt next to Tatsumi

"Tatsumi…" she said

Tatsumi noticed a tear streaming down her cheek and wiped it away with his thumb

"why does it hurt so much?"

Kurome asked again she was on the verge of balling her eyes out. Tatsumi couldn't answer her question if he could talk he would have an immediate answer he was all to familiar with the pain of losing comrades Kurome had lost many many comrades but none were like Wave. Kurome had never lost anyone this important to her.

"why.. does.. it hurt...so..much?"

All of a sudden Kurome started Crying then fully sobbing and collapsed into Tatsumi's arms he lovingly returned the hug. Tatsumi was the last person Kurome truly cared about that was still "alive"

she was **NOT** going to let Tatsumi die no matter what she needed him to stay "alive" ironically even though Kurome killed Tatsumi she now cared for him so much she couldn't bare to see him get hurt he was the only thing she had left now she had to get done with this war and be with him. She had done a lot of things to Tatsumi like kissing him in front of Akame and meaningless sex with him but now her mind was clear

she was in love with the green eyed killer and nothing was going to take him from her nothing would take him from her. Ironic isint it the girl who killed a boy who was in love with her sister she was now in love with herself

"Tatsumi lets go back into the capital we have to explain what happened" she knew there was a chance she would be punished severely for her failure but it didn't matter she needed to get back.

Tatsumi helped Kurome to her feet and they set off to the capital

**Leone, Mine and Su**

"That Budo guy was a pain the ass hey Mine?"

Mine who had used all of her energy to shoot her killing shot was dazed and wasint like her usual self

"ugh yea we all almost died" Mine said looking at Budo's fried corpse

the two night raid assassins were looking at him it did truly take everything to take him out but they got him in the end. Just then a voice that broke Mine out of her trance and made Leone move her head to the direction of the sound

"I have found the body of a blue haired boy" Su said

"that was Wave have you found the body of Kurome? She cant be to far"

"her body is no where to be seen."

mine sighed sitting down

"that can mean only one thing"

"she got away" Leone finished Mines sentence early

"and with her Tatsumi" Leone growled and clenched her fist

she then suddenly punched a tree completely breaking it and sending it flying all in anger

"THAT BITCH!"

"we'll get her next time Leone" Mine said hopefully

"its not her im mad about"

"yea I know. I could have finished her I was so close" Leone sat down on a log and sighed in defeat

"now who know when we will see them again"

Mine put a hand on her shoulder

"Its alright. Leone well get him back"

"what are we gonna tell Akame? Shes torn up as is"

"The truth."

**The Royal Court 1 hour later**

"Impossible General Budo cant be dead it's Inconceivable! Impossible!" The prime Minister said angerly he was pretty stressed that the great general had been killed. And here he was in the grand court yelling at the remaining Body Guard

"Prime minister we fought with our all we ha-" Kurome tried to defend herself only be cut out by the prime minister

"WE DON'T NEED TO HERE YOUR EXCUSES. You failed to protect him!"

"your excellency this member of the Jagers has betrayed the empire!" The minister said turning to the young emperor. But the emperor wasint that dumb he knew she wasint a traitor

"That's enough." Esdeath

"General you dare defend her!"

"if you cared so much for Budo's safety you should have sent him with me. And if the enemy was strong enough to take on Budo then I don't think that only two of the Jagers could stop it"

Prime minster honest sighed in defeat you really couldn't argue with Esdeath. Kurome was grateful that Esdeath had saved her from possibly being executed.

"I suppose your right. Me and the king must discuss this take your subordinates and leave"

"as you wish, come one you to"

upon hearing the command Kurome left with Esdeath and Run who was watching left soon after

"commander im sor-" Kurome tried to speak only to be cut off for the second time today

"don't apologize there was nothing you could do" Esdeath said to her. They were walking side by side and Run was following both of them

"Kurome may I ask what happened?" Run asked politely

"I got hit out of the fight early by the blonde member of Night Raid I think her name is Leone and when I recovered there wasint a lot left"

"I see" Run said somewhat sadly because his friend had died

"what matters is you got out alive you'll learn from this experience and get stronger" Esdeath had commented

"two members of the Jagers gone in the span of a month" Run got out

"that's not the point Run. The point is that you two are the last of the Jagers you both have done a lot to survive this far but its only going to get harder for you two so try and stay alive. "

"yes commander!" they both said in unisent

**Night raid base **

it was a celebration they finally had a turning point in there luck and they were celebrating the death of great general Budo. And in good news Akame can almost walk fully without a limp anymore. And Lubbock can now move around but he needs a big wooden stick to keep balance but right now everyone was celebrating this major victory over the empire except for Akame who sure drank with her comrade but everyone knew she couldn't put a smile on her face even if she tried her hardest. And Chelsea no longer needed her cast on anymore making her fit for missions again.

"congratulations to Mine, Leone and Su for the kill on Budo and one of the Jagers today" Najenda said

"Yea we kicked his ass" Leone said leaning back in her chair taking a big chug of her long deserved pint of ale

"this is a turning point in the war so take this next week off while we prepare for the final battle" Najenda finished

while the rest of Night raid cheered and partied Akame still had the same static face she was giving off until she excused herself from the kitchen she went outside and just stared blankly at the cold dark red moon.

"you just cant take your mind off of him can you?" Najenda said

Akame didn't even turn around she was so engrossed in her thoughts

"Normally when a comrade that I was close to dies I mourn temm bury my emotions and move forward but I don't understand why Tatsumi's death hits so hard its not just because he's a puppet or that I got him killed its just different and harder and I cant move forward knowing his spirit isint free" Akame finished

"you feel obligated to avenge him?"

"yes exactly. This isint just a family matter between me and Kurome. Now. Now its personal"

"you cant go after her yet with your leg Akame you have to wait"

"every passing minute I don't help is just a little more he has to suffer"

Najenda grabbed Akame's arm

"true but Tatsumi would understand and would want you to wait and be prepared for when you to free him"

Akame looked down at the ground before simply nodding she knew the boss was right she shouldn't rush into a fight she wasint prepared for.

**somewhere else **

When Tatsumi opened his eyes all he saw was a brown ceiling he sat up wait he sat up he actually had control of his body for once, he heard a sound.

"hey Tatsumi!"

he knew that voice Tatsumi looked over to find out where the source of it came from. He didn't have to look far as he saw all his fallen comrades

Sayo

Ieyasu

Sheele

Bulat

they were all playing a game of dice. Tatsumi was initially confused but his joy of seeing his dead friends made him so happy

"come join us" sheele said

Tatsumi sat down with them all

"your new friends suck at dice Tatsumi me and Ieyasu have been destroying them all this time" Sayo said

"oh come on it was totally the other way around" Bulat said

"so if im seeing all of you guys that must mean that im-"

"dead. Yes Tatsumi after the many months of you being stabbed you finally concluded that you are dead congratulations" Bulat said

"so why am I only just now getting here?"

"because your not dead yet." Bulat finished

"WHAT?! YES I AM YOU JUST SAID SO!" Tatsumi said with a tick mark

Listen Tatsumi don't expect us to explain it all because we really don't understand fully but your different then all the other puppets that shes had" Sheele interrupted

"ok now im confused am I dead or not?"

"well your not ALIVE" Ieyasu said "but we do know that your not DEAD"

"Tatsumi blood still pumps through your veins even though your heart doesn't beat all puppets she's captured don't have that" Bulat said

"so what does that have to do with anything?" Tatsumi asked

"your soul is still stored in the sword fully intact. But somehow your soul I don't know its rejecting it" Sheele said

"what do you mean?"

"you might be able to resist stupid" Sayo said

"that's impossible do you think I haven't tried?

"maybe you just need a little help from a little special someone. Oh speaking of which your little girlfriend really misses you" Sayo said teasingly grabbing his cheek

Tatsumi just smiled finally fully realizing it was actually Sayo talking with him

"your time is almost up Tatsumi so try not to get killed the next time you try it "Ieyasu said

Tatsumi was smiling immensely

"you look pretty happy for a dead man Tatsumi whats on your mind?" Bulat asked

"nothing I just realized im talking to all my friends again" Tatsumi warmly said

Tatsumi pulled all of them into a bear hug

"Oh Tatsumi I finally get to comfort you again" Sheele said

"Oh cmon Tatsumi I know you didn't miss me THAT much" Sayo Teasingly said

"ah Tatsumi its good to see you to" Ieyasu said

"oh you call this puny thing a hug come on I know you can do better than that Tatsumi" Bulat laughed

And then Tatsumi woke up

Back in hell

**Another successful chapter I swear these things right themselves so huge question to ask you guys should I kill off Chelsea and make Tatsumi do it next chapter? I know cruel right but I figured were two chapters away from Kurome V Akame so you need this to be a way more tragic experience for Tatsumi so what do you guys think?**


	13. Kill The Prime Minister's son!

"Kill the minister's son"

Akame and Tatsumi had locked wooden swords they were sparring hard both of them were caked with sweat. This was the closest Tatsumi was to wining a sparring match with Akame. They truly were the best sword fighter's in Night Raid. Each were blocking each other's attacks really well but Tatsumi switched hands with his wooden sword. Akame did not expect this as it was extremely risky but Tatsumi managed to pull it off and got a hard strike on Akame's side. She fell to the ground but had a smile on her face as she fell. She caught herself from falling with the sword. Tatsumi was shocked to say the least but had an amazing sense of pride. Akame got herself up

"Lucky hit" She said

"Oh Come on!" he said

"ok ok you won" She said

"Thank you"

"your getting better with every passing day" She said with a nice smile

"again thank you" Tatsumi was grateful That she was complementing him Akame was up there with Bro and Boss with people you want to impress. But not for the reason that he looked up for her, No he wanted to impress Akame for an entirely different reason. In truth Tatsumi really really liked Akame and he wanted to tell her himself but he wanted to wait till the right time, Preferably after the war was over. And he was just scared Akame wouldn't feel the same.

But the other truth is that she did Like Tatsumi, No she loved Tatsumi but she had not a single dam clue how to deal with these feeling she's never had them before Tatsumi was on her mind more than meat and she would have a hard time dealing with it and telling Tatsumi. It just goes to show that behind all of the Assassin business there just teenagers (well not so much this late into the war) But point being these two losing each other would be the worst possible thing to happen right now.

"Tatsumi…"

"Yea Akame?"

"What are you planning on doing when this war is over?"

"Uhh I don't know I've never really thought about it. What about you?"

"Travel the map and hunt down the scum of the earth And maybe just a little bit of exploration"

Tatsumi smiled

"That's a good Idea I think I know what I want to do now"

"What?"

"would you Mind bringing another person? I think it would be Nice to be with a good friend going places I mean only if your cool with it."

Akame Smiled

"Traveling the world with you. I would like that" Akame said with a nice smile and blush to Tatsumi that voice was so warm and comforting

Tatsumi tried to look away to hide his blush only to miss the comfort of looking into her red piercing eyes and ended up looking back. It took all of his manpower not to just kiss her and tell her how he felt but he couldn't do it in fear of it becoming weird. But what Tatsumi didn't realize is that Akame was having that same problem. They really were hopelessly in love but it was nice they had a retirement plan. Akame pictured it now both of them exploring all of the north, south, east and west Together….

And then Akame opened her eyes. And Tatsumi wasn't there anymore she was simply remembering by her self in the training court. Words could not possibly hope to describe how much Akame missed him Its as if she lost a part of her.

Here's an example of how bad Akame is she now had no one left to spar with think about it Mine's decent with a sword but not Tatsumi levels, Leone fights with her fists so no sparing there, Lubb...yea not in his current condition and it was a no anyway, Chelsea had no combat experiance And Su was to busy taking care of Lubb to spar so she truly had no one to train with.

Another example no one in Night Raid can now get Akame to smile or laugh ever again it was as if She was constantly on mission mode where she was always dead serious. She had no joy anymore no matter how funny of a joke you say she'll just keep the same static sad face.

Next she has permanently lost her appetite which REALLY bothered everyone in Night Raid this was the thing that was a dead give away that Akame was truly hurt by his death she used to always love eating meat and cooking it but not even she could explain it she just lost the want to constantly eat.

The sad truth is everyone missed Tatsumi they all tried to move on but the shock of him not being there was honestly really weird it was hard to picture Night Raid without Tatsumi in it. Lubb was solemn and quiet, If Mine even heard the name Tatsumi she wouldn't smile for almost an hour, Su was as serious as ever, Leone was the same as Lubb, Chelsea was extremely sad about this, Tatsumi was her favorite member of Night Raid and she noted that it was really boring with out him, Hell even boss cried a little in her room she missed the kid he was really charming and was always determined. The main point being Night Raid really wasn't NIGHT RAID without Tatsumi, And Akame hated her sister for taking him from her.

But while Akame's heart might have been filled hatred and sadness Kurome was the exact opposite she had never been happier in her life. Ever since the Budo failure Kurome and Tatsumi have been going on frequent assassination missions against the revolution and the two were an unstoppable force when the two were together they were known as the Dynamic Duo and they have gained quite a reputation to The Revolution a reputation Night Raid was painfully aware of. But no one wanted to know what Kurome did to Tatsumi behind the scenes and Esdeath certainty didn't want to know either just because if she did that would be the pushing edge for her and no one could guess what she would do next.

Esdeath did see something one time though, She was wondering the palace when she heard giggling she peaked her head over a corner and saw Tatsumi kissing Kurome. Esdeath went wide eyed but then she noticed something Kurome seemed truly happy with him it was like having Tatsumi with her was the happiest she's been for awhile. She turned back around the corner with a hurt face and slumped on the wall then slid down it. Was she mad at Kurome for doing that? No not even in the slightest, Was she mad at herself for not convincing Tatsumi to join the Jagers and effectively getting him killed? yes absolutely she was furious at her self. And even if she ordered her to let him rest she knew she wouldn't, the other truth is she was never getting Tatsumi back from Kurome.

Chelsea had now officially breached the royal Palace posing as a noble man her mission was to kill the prime minister's son. Going after the Prime minister was waaay to risky but after Night Raid got Intel That Syura was responsible for the horrible creation of the new danger beast that murdered countless people he easily became a target.

Chelsea now had to be extremely careful her disguise would be useless in the wrong place or the wrong time she made her way to the room the target was supposedly staying in before quickly changing into a busty woman then knocked on the door. When the door opened a very funny looking man opened the door with white hair.

"What is it?"

Before Chelsea got a chance to say a single thing He cut her off.

"oh I don't remember requesting a whore. But I am bored ….. Alright get in here."

He then grabbed her by the hair and dragged her to the bed on which he threw her onto the bed very roughly

**Holy shit I hate this guy already **Chelsea said in her thoughts while Syura climbed over her he gave a grin before tracing his hand lower and lower down her body

**I just need a good opportunity dammit. **

Chelsea had noticed a purple looking gem thing on the nightstand beside the bed. She concluded that was the imperial arms he was using as she could feel its aura. He then started to kiss her neck while leaning over her. She smiled to herself knowing this was now the perfect opportunity to kill him.

Syura felt a very sharp pain in his neck which made his eyes widen and his heart race then it happened he thought when he exhaled only breath would come out but blood came out of his mouth in what seemed like gallons

**Finally**

"you...you...Bitch…"

Syura fell to the floor. Trying to crawl towards Shambhala

"there..was...so..much..fun..I..could..have...ha.." and with that collapsed to the ground dead.

Now for the hard part and that was getting out of the palace alive. Actually it wouldn't be that hard with Chelsea's imperial arms. She disguised her self as Syura and left the room. She was relying on luck alone to get her out of there If a single person talked to her she would be screwed judging by how she doesn't know this guys speech patterns. She was ten minutes down the hall when she passed the ice queen herself. She looked very sad and hurt. But Chelsea felt from the aura it was easily the most powerful thing she had ever felt and that was merely being in the presence of her she did also feel a lot of self hatred. She decided not to even attempt to talk to her just get out of there. As she passed, Esdeath scolded at Chelsea's direction she could just tell that Esdeath didn't like this person that she was posing as.

**Just get out Chelsea** She said to herself in her head

She passed Esdeath and breathed a sigh of relief she reached the door left the outside very fast and as soon as she left the palace grounds she switched to a commoner and high tailed it the hell out of there she ran and ran. She ran out of the capital as fast as her legs could take her. 

And got out of the capital

Safe

**3 hours later Night Raid Base **

"Hey Akame you fully recovered!" Leone said cheerful

"Yea"

"so you ready to go back on missions?"

"Not. Yet"

"oh.. Whats wrong. Wait what are you doing?" Leone said noticing Akame picking up her one hit killer

Akame unsheathed **Murasame **just enough to see her reflection

"Avenging Tatsumi"

"NO! Akame then Im coming with you!" Leone said gripping Akame's arm

"No your not."

"Yes I am Akame, Tatsumi was my friend to you don't understand I feel pain also" 

Akame tried to talk reason to Leone but she kept talking really fast and over her Akame had enough of it eventually

"STOP IT!" Akame yelled over her, Leone was in shock to say the least she had never gotten yelled at by Akame ever in her life even if you made her mad she would just be quiet

"She's not your sister! He wasn't someone you truly loved And in the end… Your life just isn't worth the risk of losing"

"And yours is? I don't want to lose you to, please don't do this we can do this as a team"

"Leone.."

"yea.. Akame?"

"that promise I made with Tatsumi it goes both ways don't worry I'll be fine" Akame said with a smile then pulled Leone into a nice hug

Leone was in the hug for a while before she started laughing a little. Akame was little confused by this

"whats so funny?"

"I made you smile."

***slow clap* Congratulations to the guy who said "**No, Chelsea already suffered enough Canon wise, plz let this be one she survives."**. ****Because of you Chelsea gets to live another day but****you realize what you'****ve**** done right? For every character that gets saved one more will die and Make no mistake this story still needs more despair im spinning a wheel for a random character in Night Raid. and if Chelsea wont get torn apart then I guess someone else will. Akame ****is int**** on it so calm down we****re still taking a vote for her or Kurome ****(which is at a stand still right now)****. But ****when that final battle happens a lot of people will die and you cant prevent that. ****Ok so the truth is more people said I could kill Chelsea but you were absolutely right Chelsea has suffered way to much I mean she basically was just added to Night Raid before she got Slaughtered by Kurome which got me thinking maybe I should focus the killing on one of the characters who haven't suffered enough… Well anyways thank you all so much for the continued support I hope you all continue the support it really helps me get through the day when I see a review.**


End file.
